Harry Potter and Merlin's Wand
by C J Tebb F Guittap
Summary: First book of Trilogy following on from OoTP and is based on Arthurian Legend.
1. Summer Solitude

**-Chapter One-**  
  
**_Summer Solitude  
_**  
There was a house in Surrey, more specifically Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in which an extremely unhappy fifteen-year-old boy was living. He was a tall dark haired boy with a strange lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, resting just above green eyes filled with tears. The eyes were also red with the copious amounts of crying done since he had returned from school for the summer holidays.

Now most boys of his age looked forward to their summer holidays, not this boy though. The holidays meant he had to return home to his aunt and uncle's house and would be away from his closest friends for two months, before they all returned to school in September. However most boys his age did not have the troubled past that this boy had, nor did they attend the same special school that this boy attended, because this boy was a wizard and attended a wizarding school and his best friends were also a witch and a wizard. The wizard in question was called Harry Potter.

The reason he was crying was he had just lost the closest thing to a parent he had ever had. His godfather Sirius Black had died a month ago, in the Ministry of Magic trying to save Harry and some of his school-friends from a group of Death Eaters. Death Eaters were the followers of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had tricked Harry into going to the Department Of Mysteries to save Sirius, who Voldemort had Harry believe was a prisoner there. Harry felt foolish in believing Voldemort's trap and with five friends had mounted a rescue attempt. The real reason Voldemort had wanted Harry there was so Harry would retrieve a prophecy concerning the both of them, in order that Voldemort could hear the complete prophecy. The erstwhile rescuers where then trapped by a group of Death Eaters and had to be rescued by members of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society dedicated to defeating Lord Voldemort.

During the ensuing battle, Sirius had been cursed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and had fallen through a veil and not returned. Harry was grieving the loss. He had never known his parents who had been murdered by Lord Voldemort when Harry was just a year old. Sirius had given Harry new hope of a normal life for the past two years, ever since Sirius had broken out of Azkaban, the wizarding prison, Sirius had been fulfilling his duties as Harry's godfather. Even though he was a fugitive from the law, as everyone was believed he was guilty of the terrible crimes that he was alleged to have committed. The crimes were actually carried out by a schoolmate of his, Peter Pettigrew, a loyal follower of Voldemort.

Pettigrew was also responsible for the deaths of Harry's parents has he had been the secret keeper for the Potter's. After Dumbledore had helped them with the Fidelius Charm to hide them from Voldemort, but Pettigrew had betrayed Lily and James and Voldemort had killed them as they tried to protect Harry. Voldemort had tried to kill Harry believing he was fulfilling a prophecy Voldemort had been told about. Harry had learned of the prophecy only a month ago.

The prophecy had foretold of Voldemort and the one who could vanquish him. Dumbledore had told Harry after the trip to the Ministry of Magic, the prophecy concluded that neither could live while the other survives, meaning that he had to kill Voldemort or Voldemort kill Harry.

All these thoughts kept running at full speed through Harry's head for the past month. Combined with the grieving for Sirius, Harry had been miserable for the past month. The weather outside too not too much to alleviate his mood, for the whole time since his return to the Dursley's house it had rained. The weathermen on TV had described it as the wettest summer this century, a contrast to the last summer that had been ridiculously hot. Harry was stuck alone in his room with no one to talk to, he was forbidden to talk to Mrs. Figg, who he found out this time last year was a squib, so all his pent up anger, guilt and remorse had no where to go. He certainly could not talk to his aunt and uncle about matters of the wizarding world because they had a very mediaeval view of magic. So with all the rage that a fifteen-year-old boy could muster he had shut himself off from the outside world.  
  
Normally, it would have been the Dursley's themselves that locked Harry in his bedroom, however they were just as happy to see him do it to himself. The only times he saw his aunt, uncle and cousin were generally mealtimes. He scarcely let himself out his room at other times, partly in self-pity and partly in self-punishment. He believed he did not deserve to live with Sirius dead because of him. He had even started to ignore his friends.

Both Ron and Hermione had written to him several times since school had finished. Both were writing to tell him not to blame himself and that they would meet up soon during the holidays. Harry was ignoring them as he re- created the Dursley's attempts to keep him as downtrodden as possible and squash the magic out of him. He hoped that if he ignored Ron and Hermione that they would forget about him and he would not have to return to school in the autumn. Harry had just completed his OWL's (Ordinary Wizarding Level) and so was free to leave school if he wanted, but he was unsure whether he wanted to leave school.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been a dream come true to him, when he started there five years ago. It felt like home to him, unlike living with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Pertunia. Yet whilst he was at the home he had to overcome the many challenges that life had thrown into his path. In his first year he had stopped Voldemort from obtaining the Philosopher's Stone and delayed his return to life. In his second year, he had defeated an enchanted diary version of a sixteen-year-old Voldemort and rescued Ginny, Ron's younger sister, from him and killed the basilisk that resided in the Chamber of Secrets that existed deep below the school. In his third year he had found Sirius, and had had the truth about his parents death revealed to him, he had helped discover Pettigrew and then overcome a hundred Dementors with a single Patronus that he had conjured. In his fourth year a faithful Death Eater, posing as a teacher, had set him up to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, which culminated in him aiding Voldemort's return to body and having fellow student Cedric Diggory murdered before his very eyes. Finally, in his fifth year he had had to deal with a miserable Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Voldemort's parleys in to his mind and lastly Voldemort's trick and Sirius' death, quite a lot for someone that was nearly sixteen to contend with. Of course, now he also knew that he must either kill or be killed by Lord Voldemort.

Which left him with not a happy thought in his mind. Harry Potter was depressed.  
  
Harry had taken to watching television during his latest stay in Privet Drive. He had managed to persuade Uncle Vernon to let him have Dudley's old television when he received a new one. He had argued that it would keep him in his room and away from the Dursley's for the summer, Uncle Vernon had agreed though this was after some very girly tantrums from Dudley.

Harry was puzzled by the tantrums, as this did not fit in with the profile of a sixteen-year-old regional boxing champion. Dudley aside Harry had started to enjoy watching television, it gave him an escape from the real world in to the world of Muggle fiction. Apart from the news which Harry watched hoping that nothing was mentioned of Lord Voldemort and his activities, Harry had started to enjoy soaps and science fiction shows. He loved the soaps as they gave an example of a generally idyllic view of Muggle life. It was something that Harry was secretly wishing he had, so he would be far away from his problems. He loved the science fiction because of the imagination involved, he especially loved fantasies involving witches and wizards, as these were generally a long way from the truth and how he wished that his life could be like.

Harry spent most of his days watching television, non-stop as a distraction away from the real world. However he also noticed that as he was doing nothing but sit in bed all day, he was starting to develop a potbelly. So in response to this Harry had started to copy exercises off the telly. He was now doing a workout of press-ups, sit-ups, star jumps, squat thrusts and cat-licks in the morning and the potbelly had soon disappeared. Harry had continued his work out, hoping to avoid the belly returning and had soon noticed that he had started to develop muscles he did not know existed.  
  
Letters from Ron, Hermione and now even Hagrid, the groundskeeper and Harry's favourite teacher at school kept arriving by Owl Post every so often but Harry had just stopped reading them, he had lost all care for the wizarding world at the moment. He even cancelled his subscription to the Daily Prophet, so he was unaware of anything from the magical world, it was also partly due to the fact that the Prophet had lead a campaign to ridicule him the previous year. Harry felt lonely and isolated much like he had felt before he knew he was a wizard.

Though with the knowledge that his godfather was a mass murderer, (the Dursley's did not know that Sirius was dead), and the threat of a group of wizards and witches from the Order of the Phoenix turning up at Privet Drive had lead Harry's aunt and uncle into treating him better. They also knew there was no chance of squashing the magic out of him now. Harry though still felt as unwelcome as a werewolf at a dinner party, however he had got to the point where he could not keep himself locked up in Privet Drive any longer.

So on the next Saturday afternoon Harry had got up and left the house and headed down to the local park. The park was a luscious area of green with a pond, benches and trees. Harry wandered over towards the pond. He sat down on a bench and stared out over the pond. The sun was shining today, it had stopped raining the other day and the warmth of summer was finally starting to show through. Harry sat there on the bench staring aimlessly at the duck swimming around the pond, chasing the bread that was thrown to them by the numerous little children who had been dragged out by their mothers for fresh air. This made Harry stop and think, what is Muggle life really like?

He remembered vaguely him being dragged to the park when he was younger with Dudley by his Aunt. Dudley had never seemed to want to go but had always enjoyed the experience, mainly as he bullied Harry whilst playing in the play area. Harry got up and started to head towards the swings. This is how Muggles get their enjoyment, no magic; maybe if I left school this would not be so bad. Harry sat on the swings and lazily started rocking back and forth on it. He looked over towards a group of lads a similar age to him kicking a round ball around a stretch of grass with two jumpers at either end. Harry stared at them, the scene seeming that Harry knew what he was doing. Then he remembered the pictures that Dean had on his wall in the Gryffindor Dormitory.

This was football.

He got up off the swings and started heading over towards the game. He sat down on a bench next to the pitch and watched in awe of how similar the game was to Quidditch. There were differences and Harry also had no comprehension of the rules of football. The differences he noted was that there were only one goal at each end, players used their feet not hands, except when in front of the goal. It also seemed that you were not allowed to rough up your opponents. It also seemed that one team got more players than the other, though why this was Harry could not work out.

That was until he was approached by one of the players, a tall thin dark haired boy, who looked a little older than Harry.

"Excuse me," said the footballer, "would you like to join in. We are one short and wanted to know if you would like to even up the teams."

"I have never played football, I don not know how to play," replied Harry honestly.

"You've never played football?" said the youth looking slightly confused.

"Well we play a slightly different game at school. I do not think I would be much use to you."

"Nonsense, Dom over there cannot play that well, but he comes and gives it a go and has fun. Come join us."

"O..OK." Harry said tentatively.

So he got up off the bench and followed the boy back on to the pitch.

"Right, you will be on my side with Adam, Tom, Callem and my self. I'm called Chris."

"Pleased to meet you Chris, I am Harry, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry, Harry Potter. Do you mind if we just call you Harry?"

"No not at all that's what my friends at school call me."

"Which school do you go to?" asked Chris.

"Oh, it's a special school, I do not want to talk about it. I am trying to forget about school."

"Don't we all over the summer." Chris replied curtly, "Right why don't we get going again."

So Chris dropped the ball to the floor and trapped it under his left foot and passed the ball to Harry along the floor with his right. Harry let the ball hit him, before he nervously poked the ball towards a blonde haired lad, Tom, having seen Harry's poor attempt at the pass, Chris came over and said, "Don't be scared of the ball. Use the inside of the foot to pass it," he said indicating where he meant. The ball came back to Chris from Tom, who had been rapidly closed down by another player. Chris showed Harry how it was done. Harry then started taking to football like a duck does to water.

He started to enjoy playing football and had pushed all thoughts of magic out of his head. The match went on for just over another hour, before Harry's team finally won 20 goals to 16. Harry himself had scored a couple. As the game finished and the players started to pick up the jumpers used for goalposts. Chris came over to Harry and said, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, I normally just watch television in my room."

"How boring, look come over to my house. I live at number 10 Wisteria Walk. Me and the lads are having a bit of a gathering. You might enjoy it!"

"Ok," replied Harry unsure what a gathering meant and he also felt good, being invited but nervous as he knew nothing about Muggles that might help him this evening.

Do not think of them as Muggles, he told himself. They are just people. Nice people who have invited you around for a gathering this evening. So later that evening Harry headed over to Wisteria Walk and knocked on the door of number ten.

When the door opened Harry got a shock. He had been expecting to see Chris or one of the lads from the park, but what he actually saw... she was fairy tall and had long blonde hair, she was wearing a short blue skirt showing lots of her long legs and a tight lycra top which emphasised her ample breasts. Harry was speechless. He just stared for a moment before she broke the deadlock, "Hi, can I help you?"

"I am looking for Chris," Harry managed to stutter out, "does, does he live here?" Right on cue Chris appeared behind the girl and wrapped his arms around hey waist from behind, "Hi Harry!" he said brightly, "welcome to my house. I see you have met Kiri, my girlfriend. Come on in get a drink and join in." Harry just nodded, and Kiri giggled, Harry thought, so Muggle girls giggle as well. Maybe I won't have too many problems tonight after all. Chris showed Harry into the kitchen that had an assortment of refreshments on the sideboards.

"Grab a beer, and join us in the front room." Chris said before Kiri dragged him to the lounge. Harry looked at all the drink. He started looking around for Butterbeer, but he could not find any, so he helped himself to a Budweiser, he opened the bottle, and wandered into the lounge. All the lads from earlier plus a few girls were sat around the room, on sofas and in armchairs watching a big wide screen television.

"Come on Harry pull up a pew," Chris shouted, "the film is about to start." So Harry sat down on a sofa next to Tom, who had a girl sat next to him, she had her leg draped over his. Harry took a sip of the beer and immediately gave out a loud cough.

"First time you have had beer eh?" said Tom, "don't worry you'll get use to the taste of alcohol especially if you keep hanging around us!" He added with a huge grin on his face, he turned and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss, "Just sit back, and enjoy the beer and the film."

The film was a teen comedy containing mainly jokes about sex and relationships, Harry enjoyed it and decided that the main character Jim was the funniest. Stifler seemed a jerk to Harry but the other guys seem to like him. Harry had a couple more beers, before they sat down to watch Match of the Day, which showed the highlights of the day's top-flight football. The girls seemed to enjoy this as much as the guys, which puzzled Harry as it seemed that the players were only men. The evening came to a close after the football ended. As Harry bade farewell to Chris and Kiri, Chris said, "Come out and join us on the park tomorrow at two."

"Ok, see you there," replied Harry as he trudged off home, feeling slightly light-headed.  
  
The next week was spent playing football and spending evening out with the guys. Harry really took to football and loved every minute they were playing. He also thought he had got quite good, well certainly better than when he first started. Harry had enjoyed this week of the holidays and had not thought about the magical world once; this was helped by the fact that his scar, a souvenir from Voldemort's first attempt on his life, had not hurt once for about 10 days now. As Friday neared Chris had told him in the park that there was a party at his house on Friday and that Harry was invited. Harry accepted the invitation and spent the next couple of days excitedly waiting for Friday night.

When Friday arrived Harry put on the smartest T-shirt and jeans that he had and headed over to Chris' for the party. He could of found the house with his eyes shut as as soon as he turned into Wisteria Walk he heard the music thumping out of number 10. Harry hurried towards the house and knocked on the door, Chris opened it this time, "Welcome Harry, drinks are in the kitchen and people are every where, so have a good time."

"Thanks," Harry managed to say in reply.

So Harry headed into the kitchen and grabbed himself to a Bud and went into the front room, where there was a host of people. Some he knew, like Tom and his girlfriend, others he did not know. He went and joined Tom and his girl who were chatting animatedly to another couple. The conversation was about plans for the next few weeks of the holidays. It seems that they were planning some sort of road trip to the south coast and were trying to decide where to go. Tom and Claire, Tom's girlfriend, wanted to go to Brighton, but Adam and Sophie, the other couple wanted to go to Bournemouth. Harry listened for a few minutes before using the excuse that he needed another drink to leave the argument that did not seem to be any closer to being resolved.

Harry milled around chatting to a few people, drinking more drinks and noticing that certain couple kept heading upstairs and coming down some time later looking very happy. Dom had also introduced Harry to vodka, so Harry was feeling very merry indeed and felt sick. So at about 11 'o' clock, Harry stumbled out of the front door, and threw up on the pavement. Harry took this as a sign to head home, so he walked very wobbly back home though it seemed to take him twice as long as it should and once home ignored Uncle Vernon shouting at him and he crawled in to bed still in his party clothes.

Harry awoke the next morning with his head hurting; at first he thought that it was his scar, except this time his whole head hurt. He also felt very sick though. Harry heard Aunt Pertunia scream again, it was the first one that had woke him, and a crash of china. All the loud noises grated in his brain.

So Harry tried to put his head down and get back to sleep. He was trying so hard to get back to sleep that he did not notice his bedroom door swing open and a tall thin man walk in. The man walked over to the side of Harry's bed and prodded him with his wand. When Harry looked up and saw the man's face, he nearly screamed.


	2. OWL Results

**-Chapter Two-**  
  
**_OWL Results  
_**  
"Silenco," cried the man, jabbing his wand at Harry. When Harry had shut his mouth and got over the initial shock of seeing this man, here, stood over him in his bedroom in Privett Drive, he muttered the counter curse to allow Harry to speak again.

"Professor, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to check on you, Mr. Potter."

"But...but..." Harry was struggling to think, his head was pounding and the light was too bright. His teacher had opened the curtains, allowing the beams of a bright summer sun to shine through the window, lighting up Harry's messy room. His trunk was open under the window and its contents spread across the room. His wizarding robes were piled in a crumpled heap in the corner, his dad's old invisibility cloak was hung over his cauldron, and his books were in various states of openness, strewn across the room in random places.

Harry's head was thumping, every little noise seemed like thunder to him, the light hurt his eyes and made him feel sick, not that he needed the light to make him feel sick. The alcohol from the previous night was not sitting well in his stomach. Harry had never felt this bad, not even when he had fallen 50 foot off his broomstick and broken his arm, and then had to re-grow the bones that night after a teacher had accidentally removed them. He felt like he would throw up at any time. Harry vowed to himself that he would never touch alcohol again. His eyes were all blurry and had not initially recognised his teacher, which is why he had screamed. Harry tried to speak, but felt that the only thing likely to come out of his mouth was vomit. The teacher strode back over to the bed and pointed his wand at Harry's stomach and muttered a new spell that Harry did not quite catch in his hung over state. As the spell hit home, Harry's head cleared and his stomach knot loosened and his eyes stopped hurting from the bright morning sunshine.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Harry said brightly, finally able to speak.

"Good Morning Harry," replied Dumbledore, "its is so nice to see that you are well. Your friends were getting worried about you."

At the mention of his friends, Harry's mood darkened suddenly, "Worried were they, they don't know the half of it. I have been cooped up here because of you again, with know way of talking to anyone about last term, no way to grieve for Sirius and no love of what is happening in my life."

"Like I said Harry, that is part of what makes us what we are...."

"Like I said, I don't want to be me," Harry spat at Dumbledore, "I wish I was a Muggle, their lives are much simpler."

"Simpler yes, Harry, Muggle life is simpler, but how many Muggles would trade all their money and possessions to be wizards? You see, we all have a gift, and a gift that we should not waste, especially not sulking in your Aunt and Uncle's house. Do you really want to be like them?"

"Not like them," Harry replied, "like Chris, and his mates."

"Not all Muggle children are as happy as he," said Dumbledore, "Chris and his "mates" as you call them, come from a decent background and are both intelligent and responsible. Otherwise I would have visited you sooner. You see I wanted you to see your gift for what it is, having experienced the Muggle equivalent, though I hasten to point out that if you were to become a Muggle, you would not experience the same life comforts that they do."

Harry stared up at the ancient craggy face of his Headmaster and felt many times better than he had prior to his adventure into the Muggle world. Dumbledore strode around Harry's room peering carefully at the mess, and then with a single swish of his wand, the mess picked itself up and formed an orderly cue to enter his trunk, which had magically righted itself, so it was the correct way up. Harry's possessions then proceeded to dance their way into the trunk in a neatly packed way. Harry watched in awe at the magical procession, Dumbledore had once again proved that he was the most powerful wizard of his age. The sight of his books doing a waltz with his wizarding robes was immensely funny. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was now humming to himself; it was some kind of waltz. This did not surprise Harry, as one of the first things he had learnt about Dumbledore had been his love of classical music and also considering the gusto that he had danced with at the Tri-Wizard Yule Ball a year and a half ago.

"Now, Harry, as to why I came. Your friends had spoken to me, telling me of your lack of letters in response to their correspondence. Hagrid also was becoming concerned. They were worried that you had got into trouble and were unable to write back. So naturally, I came to make sure you were fit and healthy. I do this as a way of apologising for the way I treated you last summer over the Dementor incident. It would not be clever of me if I did not learn from my mistakes. Anyway the reason I am here, first of all I am here to personally deliver your OWL Results to you," Dumbledore said, as he produced an official looking letter from the inside of his robes.

"Here you go Harry, good luck."

Harry took the letter with trepidation and stared at the writing on the outside. It was written in official Hogwarts emerald ink. Harry turned the letter over slowly and put his finger underneath the sealed flap and dragged his finger along towards the official Hogwarts seal that was holding the letter shut. He was now sitting up in bed, feeling very nervous. Here was the moment when he found out how well he had done over the last five years at Hogwarts. His dad had been a top pupil at the school and so had Sirius. He knew he was not going to get the best results as that would go to Hermione, but he was at least hopeful of good results. He had unconsciously crossed all his fingers and toes. He opened the letter and withdrew the dreaded results letter, he read it and gave himself a sly smile. The letter said:

_ OWL Results for Harry James Potter  
Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
  
_Astronomy: E  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Charms: O (3)  
Defence against the Dark Arts: O (3)  
Divination: P  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: P  
Potions: O (3) _

_ Transfiguration: O (3)  
_

_ It should also be noted that the Defence against the Dark Arts result  
was the best mark of the year with 105%; this is also a Hogwarts  
record.  
_  
_ Congratulations on your excellent results Mr. Potter, please fill in  
the attached sheet concerning your choices for NEWT's. The third sheet  
tells you which subjects you need for you chosen career options.  
  
Professor Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_  
  
"Congratulations Harry. A splendid effort, now I have some good and bad news for you. The good news is that Professor Tofty has told me about the "fit" you suffered during your History of Magic exam. Now that the events have come to light, I have managed to persuade the powers that be to allow you to re-attempt the exam. The bad news is that I will be staying with you for a few days, in order for you to achieve perfection in the skill of Occlumency."

"Do I have to?" asked Harry.

"Yes, as I found out last year, I cannot distance myself from you, our relationship must be closer than that of Headmaster and pupil as, I need firstly to protect you and secondly help you, through these testing times."

"Why? Is it because only one of me and Voldemort can survive?"

"Yes Harry, as your results imply in general, you are a very intelligent young man, not surprising considering your parents. Your father Head Boy and the cleverest pupil at the school with the possible exception of your mother, understandably as she was in Ravenclaw."

"Mum was in Ravenclaw? I always assumed she was a Gryffindor."

"How many people know that the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin? Imagine people's views of you if you had not been a Gryffindor."

"It annoys me that I know so little about my parents, I wish I knew something about them, rather than having to wait for someone to tell me or compare me to them."

"I will see what I can do," muttered Dumbledore, "but for now you have mail." Dumbledore indicated to the two owls trying to gain entry to the bedroom through the window, Harry leapt out of bed and let them in. One was a tiny hyperactive owl and the other a normal screech owl. Harry untied the letters and the screech owl hooted loudly and disappeared out the now open window. The other kept flitting around the ceiling.

"Pig, calm down." Harry urged the owl; eventually the owl flew across the room and joined Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, in her cage. Harry looked at the letters and realised that one was from his best friend Ron, especially as it was his owl that had delivered it. The other was from his other close friend at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch, who Harry and Ron had been close to ever since they defeated a Troll in a girl's bathroom at Hogwarts together. Harry unrolled Ron's letter, it read:  
  
_Harry,  
I have just got my results for my OWL's, I got 11. I  
passed them all with E's except Potions and Defence against the Dark  
Arts, I got an A in Potions and an O in against the Dark Arts. I have  
you to thank for that one! Oh and I got a P in Divination!! How did  
you get on, send the reply back with Pig.  
Ron_

Well done Ron, Harry thought to himself, thinking back of all the long hours that they had spent studying together. He carefully unfurled the letter from Hermione:  
  
_Harry,  
I have received my OWL's I got straight O's, but I guess that is what  
you expected. How did you get on? I hope to see you soon.  
Love Hermione  
xxx_

Harry smiled at Hermione's letter. She was by far the cleverest witch in their year and had worked so hard at school these last five years that anything less than straight O's for her would have been a travesty of justice.

"Harry, I think it is best that you write replies to your friends. Best if you send a letter to Hagrid as well. I will go downstairs to discuss some things with your Aunt and Uncle, when I return we shall talk about your Occlumency lessons," and with a flourish of his wand, writing paper, a quill and ink appeared in front of Harry. Dumbledore stood up and disappeared out of Harry's door. Harry took the quill and dipped it into the ink that Dumbledore had provided and started to write his first letter.

_ Dear Ron,  
I am sorry that I have not written to you recently, I have  
been doing some much-needed soul searching since the loss of Snuffles.  
Congratulations on your OWL results, I knew that we could pull it off.  
I picked up 15 OWL's I got mostly O's with an E in Herbology and  
Astronomy and P's in Divination and History of Magic.  
Hope to see you soon.  
Harry_  
  
Harry re-read it to make sure he was happy with it, before rolling it up and sealing it. Harry picked up the pen and started to think what he was going to write to Hermione.  
  
_ Dear Hermione,  
Congratulations on your brilliant results! I knew you'd do  
it. I managed 15 OWL's and almost got O's in everything, however I  
failed Divination and History of Magic. I am learning that subject I  
dropped last year but with Brian not that Slimeball who instructed me  
previously. Sorry about not writing, I am deeply missing your company  
and hope to see you soon.  
Harry  
xxx  
_  
Harry also checked this letter for possible mistakes, which might endanger the Order of the Phoenix if intercepted. Happy that this was the case he sealed this letter and attached it to Hedwig's leg, similarly attaching Ron's to Pigwidgeon before letting them fly off in to the distance to deliver their cargo.  
  
The Occlumency lessons had started in earnest, with Dumbledore, not surprisingly, being a better teacher than Severus Snape. Dumbledore actually had bothered to teach Harry the theory and technique before launching himself into Harry's mind. 

Although the problems Harry had suffered whilst Snape had been teaching had not disappeared, his scar was at least not hurting as much or as often as it had. Harry also thought he was finally getting the hang of Occlumency. He was now able to repel Dumbledore from his mind without shouting and without his wand, but it was still, in Dumbledore's opinion, taking Harry too long to repel his entry.

On Friday of the next week, Harry having written to Hermione and Ron several times, Dumbledore woke Harry as he had done every morning while he had been teaching him. Harry jumped out of bed and put his clothes on and got ready for the Headmaster to start the lesson with his usual unpredictable attack on Harry's mind. Dumbledore however spoke instead, "Harry. You have worked well this week, so I have decided that you are ready to learn a different spell instead, as a change and as a reward. However first, you must swear never to use it at school unless absolutely necessary. Do you agree?"

"Depends what it is," replied Harry.

"I am going to teach you to perform the Ligilmency spell."

"Ok, I agree!" Harry replied promptly with enthusiasm.

"Now this is just as complicated as Occlumency, you must concentrate even harder, as you must break the natural defences of a persons mind. Right, I am thinking of an emotion. Concentrate as hard as you can, staring straight in to my eyes. Think your way in. Go on, give it a try."

Harry stared deeply into the eyes of his teacher and concentrated as hard as he could.

"Is it love?"

"Yes Harry it is, however that would have been your intuitive guess after the many speeches I have given you personally over the years. Still, remember the details. Store that pattern as love, so you can recognize it again. Now it is very unsafe for us to continue with you practising on me, as I doubt you will be able to control what you are looking for, and there are many things that I still wish you not to know, in case Voldemort does penetrate your mind again. Hold on a moment." Dumbledore left the room for a few minutes and Harry sat there trying to master his Ligilmency skills on himself in the mirror.

Dumbledore re-entered, followed by Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley, Dudley looked strange, not quite normal but not quite like he had the previous summer when a Dementor had nearly kissed him.

"Its alright Harry, I have put a spell on him that means he cannot remember anything about his ordeal, but is compliant to requests from anyone. No it is not the Imperius Curse before you start worrying." Harry's look of concern was wiped off his face after hearing Dumbledore say this.

"Right Harry, try and penetrate your cousin's mind. Dudley just sit down and look Harry straight in the eye." Dudley did as he was told, Harry looked his cousin straight in the eyes and started to concentrate. He could feel himself tearing down Dudley's defences and pouring into his mind, he could now see images of Dudley's gang, especially Piers Polkiss and was sensing an emotion he recognized, then he was seeing the image of Dudley busy kissing someone, and as the recipient of the kiss withdrew, Harry withdrew from Dudley's mind as quickly as he could.

"Professor Dumbledore, would you mind looking into my cousin's mind and focusing on his love interest, just to confirm I saw the truth and not what I wanted to see?"

Dumbledore looked into Dudley's eyes and cast the Ligilmency spell.

After a few moments Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "Yes Harry your cousin is...."

"GAY?!?" cried Harry

"Yes Harry, your cousin is in a homosexual relationship with this boy, Piers."

"Oh boy, wait till my aunt and uncle find out."

"You will not tell them, Harry, that is a job for Dudley, when he feels the time is right."

"Alright, Professor, I guess you are right."

"Now Harry, I have another surprise for you. I think you have been cooped up in here for far too long on your own. So here is another shock for you, you may come in now." Dumbledore said, raising his voice at the end.

In to the room an otter ran, and jumped on to the bed.

"What the..." exclaimed Harry, "What is this, some surprise."

As Harry spoke though, the otter started to transform in to a human.

When Harry recognized it, he swore.


	3. Reunions

**-Chapter Three-**  
  
**_Reunions_**  
  
The otter had just finished taking its human form, when Harry recognized it.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed loudly, "when did you become an Animagus?"

"Over the summer, I asked Professor McGonagall to teach me right after our exams finished. It was slow and painful, but well worth it. I have to thank the Headmaster here for letting me do it. Have you thought about becoming an Animagus Harry? Your Dad was."

"I never told you why Snape really stopped my Occlumency lessons did I. The reason why I had to talk to Sirius just after Easter. Well its because prior to him penetrating my mind, he would put a memory into a Pensieve. The night he cancelled our lessons, Malfoy interrupted us because Montague had re-appeared, so I naturally looked into Snape's Pensieve. I found out why he hates me and hated my father. When they were fifteen, immediately after the Defence against the Dark Arts exam, Sirius and my Dad decided to pick on Snape and bully him rotten- just because Sirius was bored. My mother had to break up the brawl, and it seemed like she hated Dad for being arrogant. I'm usually flattered, even honoured when compared to my dad; but after seeing how he acted towards Snape I felt shocked and ashamed of what he did and began to hate him and all those people who described me as like my dad. I had to talk to Sirius to get the truth and to set my mind at rest. He told me that they were arrogant little berks at that age and that they grew out of it, but the scene shocked me."

"Understandably Harry, but your father grew to be one of the best wizards and one of the best persons that I ever had the privilege of knowing. Perhaps it is the influence of your mother on you that stopped you following the same path." Dumbledore chimed in.

"Professor Dumbledore is right, and perhaps all those people were comparing you to your father at twenty-one rather than at fifteen. They were merely complementing you on your compassion and sensible head that you were showing over your age."

"Thankyou you two. You know how to cheer someone up." Dumbledore stood up, straighten himself and his clothes and said, "Now I must take my leave of you. Voldemort will be up to something and I must try and stop him. Have a good summer you two both and I will see you most likely next in September at school."

Dumbledore straightened his robes and strode out of Harry's bedroom and he was gone. Harry and Hermione were left sitting on Harry's bed. Despite all his previous feelings towards his friends, he was now very glad and happy to be spending time with Hermione.

Harry took a minute to get himself re- acquainted with her; he could not believe his eyes when he did. Hermione was sat on his bed with her legs crossed looking around the room, as it was her first visit to Privet Drive. Hermione was wearing a white strappy top, which was showing off some of her flat tanned midriff, and 3/4 length combat trousers.

However the two things that had caught Harry's eyes were her hair and her necklace.

Her hair that was normally bushy and curly was straight, falling just below her shoulders. The hair also appeared to be lighter in certain areas of it, but what really had caught Harry's gaze was the necklace.

It was round her neck on a long gold chain, on the end of the chain was a golden locket in the shape of a teardrop. Embedded in the front half of the locket was a gleaming red gem, Harry was not to sure but the jewel had to be a ruby, but it was not just the precious stone that had Harry captivated.

The locket was resting on Hermione's chest right between her ample, partially exposed cleavage, this was not the same as when Harry had seen the girls that were a part of Chris' group, this was Hermione. Hermione saw where Harry's eyes were directed, frowned and gave out a small tut of disapproval.

"Harry..." "Harry." "HARRY!" Hermione screamed, "God, I expected to get this from Ron, not you!"

"I'm, I'm, I'm sorry. Its just, just, just that your Hermione."

"Oh well spotted!" Hermione replied scathingly.

"Oh forget it. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise."

"Well you had better not. I am expecting to have to keep Ron from staring at them the whole year."

"Well if you want any help, I'll say something to him."

"We'll see how it goes, but let's stop talking about my breasts. How are you Harry? We were getting worried about you."

"I was confused, like any teenage boy would be. Especially after losing Sirius...why do I lose the people I care about the most?"

"Well if there was such a thing as Karma, someone somewhere must be having a very good time. I just wish that you would talk to us when you are in trouble, two years in a row now, you have just vegetated on your emotions and look where it has got you." She shuffled across the bed and put her arm around him and pulled his head onto her shoulder, "I am here for you whenever you need to talk, that is what friends are for. Ron as well. We aren't your friends for nothing you know, and we both understand what you are going through, and how you never asked for this," she added quickly as Harry glanced up at her with a slightly angry look on his face.

"Just continue to put your trust in us and we will all make it through this terrible time together."

"Hermione, you are the greatest," Harry replied staring into her eyes. They both held the glance for a few seconds before nervously smiling at each other and looking away from each other.

"Now Harry, I want you to show me your world away from Hogwarts."

"Err...ok. But there is not much to it," he replied. "Well, just show me round then, both the house and the town."

"Ok, this way."

So Harry stood up, straightened himself out and opened the bedroom door for Hermione, she walked out on to the landing and he followed.

"Well, nothing special here, just the bathroom down there, then Dudley's room and my Aunt and Uncle's Room there, just like any Muggle house I guess." He started to go downstairs, when Hermione grabbed him by the rest. He turned sharply and gave her a quick hard stare, "Are you trying to break my neck," he hissed at her.

"No, but are your aunt and uncle in?"

"Yes of course they are."

"Well don't you think they will be annoyed to see me, another witch in the house?"

"Probably, but I'll just threaten them with a visit from Lupin, Tonks and Moody and they will shut up pretty damn quickly."

"Oh...ok" was all Hermione could reply, and looked at Harry in a puzzled sort of manner, which he completely missed. She saw this and shrugged her shoulders and muttered, "Boys!" to herself, and quickly followed Harry down the stairs.

Harry turned at the bottom of the stairs and disappeared into the living room, Hermione followed quickly behind, not wanting to bump into any of Harry's relatives on her own. Especially not Dudley based on the things that she had heard from Ron about him.

"This is our living room, as you can see it is in pristine condition as my aunt is a tidy fanatic, and she has the nerve to call my mum a freak, huh."

"Well clean is good, I can't imagine living any other way though. Having dentists for parents means that our house is always tidy too." Hermione answered back to him, "its a lot better than untidy. You've spent time at The Burrow with Ron, how can you stand the mess."

"It makes a change and it allows me to forget this place," was Harry's half- hearted answer.

"Come I'll show you the kitchen, before my aunt and uncle finish in the garden." Harry said, as he peered through the partition separating the front room and the kitchen /dining room. They both slipped through the partition and into the next room.

"Again, nothing special, just another standard ultra-clean Muggle room that I am sure you have at home."

"Yes, but this is where you grew up, I was just interested in seeing it."

"Ok, fine. You have seen it now, can we leave before my aunt and uncle come in, we can......." Harry never finished the sentence.

"HARRY POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR ROOM! AND WHO IS THIS? SHE BETTER NOT BE ONE OF YOU!"

"Hello, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied, his voice lacking any strength of emotion.

Vernon Dursley had just come striding into the dining room from the garden. Vernon Dursley was a very large man, with a brown moustache attached to his top lip. He had a round red face and next to no neck, and whenever he was around Harry he was either angry or condescending.

"C'mon boy explain yourself, that old git said you would be staying in your room out of our way and he said nothing about a girl coming to stay. This had better be a good explanation!" Vernon said menacingly.

"Well Professor Dumbledore had left, and as Hermione has come to stay I was showing her round." Harry explained trying not to show anger at the derision of Professor Dumbledore, he did however add callously, "and yes, Hermione is a witch, but if you have a problem with that then I've got a letter to finish to you-know-who."

"You wouldn't," Vernon Dursley was now getting visibly flustered.

"I would, how would like another trip to London to remove another pig's tail from Dudley backside."

"Mimblewimble."

"Yes, indeed. Now I am taking Hermione out around town. See you later." With that statement and the finality in his tone, he grabbed Hermione's arm and led her out the house and on to Privet Drive.

"What was that all about, Harry?" Hermione asked as they set off towards the alley between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk.

"Dumbledore advised me to seek outlets for the emotion I keep pent up and to avoid venting it on my friends, so I gave Uncle Vernon a dose of his own medicine and boy did it feel good." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Well it is nice to know that you won't be shouting at us any more." Hermione replied sweetly, as she pressed it she gave Harry's hand a little squeeze.

"Over there is where I first saw Sirius in his dog form, though I didn't know it at the time and once we started Divination every-one kept on saying how it was the grim haunting me." He went to point out a small wall in front of one of the houses in Magnolia Crescent, but realised that he and Hermione were still holding hands. He let go and gave Hermione a nervous glance, but she was looking at the spot he had tried to indicate.

"Come this way and I'll show you where the Dementors attacked me last summer." He started to walk towards the alley, Hermione hurried after him and fell in at his side matching his step.

"Where you scared when it happened?" she asked tentatively trying to avoid hurting his feelings.

"I wasn't. It was a nice change to know that someone still knew I existed, even if it was that twisted Umbridge toad trying to get rid of me. Though Dudley was scared to his wit's end. I knew he was a coward at heart."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Hermione answered.

"Anyway this is the park, where I met some Muggles and hang out with them for a while. I'll tell you that story later, do you want to go sit on the swings and talk?"

"Ok," was Hermione's half-hearted reply, she wasn't too keen to, it was just not something that nearly 17 year olds did. Harry however led her to the swings and sat her on one of the swings that had not been swung all the way round too many times, and so she took the one next to him.

"So are you going to tell me about your new Muggle friends, the ones you turned to instead of us your best friends?" she said half teasingly, half with contempt.

"No, I have a better story," replied Harry as he looked across the park to the bushes along one edge of it. Dudley and Piers had just stumbled out of them.

"Can you see my cousin and his best friend?" asked Harry.

"If I knew what your cousin looked like I might!" retorted Hermione.

"Oh, sorry. Look towards the pond, and then just to the left and those bushes. Dudley is the big one and his best friend Piers is the other one."

"Alright, I see them, but why are you pointing him out, I thought all he ever did was bully you?"

"Yes, but not anymore. Professor Dumbledore taught me how to be a Legimens and we practised on Dudley. I saw him kissing Piers. He's gay."

"Pardon?"

"Dudley, my cousin is gay!"

"Do you aunt and uncle know?"

"No, but Dumbledore made me promise not to tell. Although I still can hold it over him."

"Harry, promise me you won't. Don't become as bad as him."

"Ok, I promise," Harry mumbled.

"Louder and more definite please, Harry." Hermione answered scathingly.

"I promise not to tease Dudley." Harry said firmly.

"Good, now lets go home and get something to eat." Hermione said with a finality in her tone that Harry dared not argue with.

They spent the evening talking about what had been going on in the wizarding world whilst Harry had been isolating himself. Harry was glad to go to sleep that night knowing that Voldemort had gone in to hiding since Harry had thwarted his plan to steal the prophecy and stay hidden to the unbelieving wizarding world. He was also glad that Dumbledore had re-resin in the popularity stakes, after the Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper, had staged a propaganda campaign against him and Harry the previous year. Harry slept well that night knowing all was as well as it could be and was rather unhappy, when a loud tapping awaked him on his bedroom window.

"Whassat.........Go away!"

"Harry, Harry"

"Whassup?"

"Open the window. Let the delivery owl in." Harry swung out of bed, opened the window and took the newspaper out of the owl's grasp. The owl hooted loudly and took off out the window, gliding away in the early morning sun. Harry threw the rolled up Daily prophet at Hermione and jumped back into bed and pulled the covers up over his head.

His attempt to get back to sleep, did not last long though. As soon as Hermione had unfurled the paper and looked at the front page she was tugging on Harry's duvet. "Harry, look at this, you have to look at this," she screamed at him. Fearing news of a Voldemort or Death Eater attack somewhere, harry slowly pulled back the covers in trepidation but his heart leapt when he saw the headline.  
  
_MINISTER OF MAGIC SUSPENDED  
  
CORRUPTION INVESTIGATION BEGUN  
2 OTHER OFFICIALS SUSPENDED  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN TEMPORARY CHARGE  
  
There were astonishing scenes at the Ministry yesterday as the  
Wizengamot voted for an inquiry in to the conduct of the Minister of  
Magic, Cornelius Fudge and his office over the last year, writes Rita  
Skeeter.  
In an unprecedented move, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and greatest wizard of our time,  
was asked to investigate the goings on of the Minister of Magic, since  
Dumbledore himself initially reported the return of Lord Voldemort 14  
months ago. Dumbledore is set to investigate the Minister's use of  
propaganda against himself and Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Also  
the possibility that Fudge was taking instructions from Lucius Malfoy,  
who has since been sent to Azkaban after being convicted of being a  
Death Eaters, a servant of You Know Who. In a statement yesterday  
Dumbledore said, "I am taking time off from Hogwarts to accept the  
Wizengamot's kind offer to conduct this inquiry. It is Voldemort's  
plan to spread discord among his enemies to find them divided when he  
attacks. After this inquiry is finished, I'd like to hope that  
Voldemort's plans will be in ruins and he will be fighting a entirely  
united wizarding community."  
Dumbledore will be replaced by Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress of  
Hogwarts until Dumbledore's return.  
The other 2 officials suspended were Undersecretary to the Minister  
Dolores Umbridge and Junior Assistant to the Minister Percy Weasley.  
For more information on this story turn to pages 2 - 10._  
  
"Harry, this is great news." Hermione exclaimed, hardly able to contain her delight at the news, "it serves him right for telling all those lies about you and Professor Dumbledore."

"Yeah great!" replied Harry lacking any conviction in his voice.

"What's wrong, Harry? I'd have thought you of all people would be celebrating."

"It took over a year for people to wake up to his lies and bungling. A year that Voldemort has grown very strong in nearly unheeded. If it had not been for the order and Dumbledore, I would probably be dead and our world torn asunder."

"Your right, Harry, but at least now everything is going our way."

"I guess."

"Well, hopefully this news will cheer you up. Dumbledore told me that you are now free to leave here. Mr Weasley will be picking us at 12 noon to go to The Burrow for the rest of the summer."

"Now that I am pleased about." Harry said with a big grin growing across his face. Not having o come back here for a whole year. Fantastic. Do you mind giving me a hand packing?"

"Of course," replied Hermione mocking Harry's unenthusiastic tone.

In the end Hermione did have to help Harry pack, because as noon drew nearer and nearer Harry looked increasingly like he would not be ready. Hermione's help made sure that Harry was ready to leave with 10 minutes to spare.

"Hadn't you better go tell your aunt and uncle your leaving?"

"Yes I suppose I had better break the good news to them. Come on we can wait downstairs until Mr Weasley gets here."

So they Harry's trunk and Hedwig's, Harry's owl, cage and placed them by the front door.

"Wait here while I tell them." Harry walked down to the kitchen to find all three of their relatives watching the T.V set that resided on top of the fridge.

"Err... Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia?"

"What?" "I'm going to stay with some friends for the rest of the summer and won't be back until next summer, is that all right?"

"All right, all right! I'll glad hand you over to someone else, when are you leaving?"

"10 mins."

"Great, where do these friends live?"

"Devon."

"Shame they don't live in London."

"Why?" "Some mysterious explosion and smoke coming from an unknown location in London."

"Oh...ok then. See you next summer," he said to his aunt and uncle, then he added sarcastically, "oh and Dudley thanks for all your help. I learnt a great deal, especially some interesting information about you."

Dudley's face turned green in an instant, but before he could reply.

As he reached the hall, the doorbell rung. Hermione opened the door for Arthur Weasley.

"Hello you two. Are you ready?" asked Mr Weasley

"Yes Mr Weasley." Harry and Hermione chorused.

He led them out to a black ministerial looking car, and mentioned for them to get in the back seat while he loaded Harry's luggage into the boot.

"Right then," Mr Weasley said as he got in the driver's seat, "The Burrow here we come."  
  
The journey was an uneventful one, and when they got to The Burrow, Mr Weasley would not let Harry unpack the car.

"Let's just get inside first shall we," Arthur Weasley had said hurriedly. Harry started to get suspicious, but as soon as he had been pushed through the front door he was met with a huge cry of "Surprise!" which nearly blew him back through the front door.

All Harry's Gryffindor classmates as well as a few non-Gryffindor's where stood beneath a big banner which said Happy 16th Birthday Harry. Also present were Tonks, Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody.

There was also someone who Harry had not expected to see. All he could manage to say was, "You!"

"Me!" was the reply.


	4. Battle Lines Drawn

-Chapter Four-  
  
Battle Lines Drawn  
  
"Hello Harry," said the stranger, "It is good to see you again, no?"  
  
"Viktor, I wasn't expecting to meet you again, especially so soon. How are you?" replied Harry still suffering from the shock of the surprise birthday party and also that Viktor Krum, the legendary Bulgarian Quidditch player was a guest at his surprise 16th Birthday party.  
  
"We talk later, ok. Let us party first." Krum said, shaking Harry's hand and slinking back in to the party group.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. How are you my dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she rushed over to give Harry a huge hug. Molly Weasley crushed Harry in one of her typical motherly hugs.  
  
"I'm so glad we got you out of that place early this year," she added, before rushing back into the kitchen to supervise the food preparation. Quite rightly as Tonks was in the kitchen and it is never wise to leave Tonks in charge of anything as she is very clumsy.  
  
Harry looked around the rest of the room at all the faces smiling back at him. There was Ron, his best friend, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan with whom he shared a dormitory.  
  
Standing with Hermione were Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Katie Bell and Colin and Dennis Creevey who were also in Gryffindor.  
  
The rest were non-Gryffindor's; Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister; Justin Finch Fletchley; Ernie Macmillan; Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood. If Harry had been thinking properly then he would have realised that this was most of Dumbledore's Army, a group Hermione had set up, so they could learn Defence against the Dark Arts in practice from Harry. Rather than in theory the way their current teacher, Dolores Umbridge, was doing at the time.  
  
Umbridge had been working for the Minister of Magic at the same time and trying to make Hogwarts an outpost for the Ministry rather than just a school.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had prepared a sumptuous feast as always and the tables that had been set up in the back yard, an enchanted gramophone was shouting out the latest Weird Sisters album and there was a real party atmosphere with Harry the centre of attention. Harry was enjoying it, as it was not often, especially recently, he was the centre of attention for enjoyable reasons. Even his Triwizard Tournament triumph had been muted by the death of Cedric Diggory and the return to body of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry wandered around the group talking to everyone, finding out how all his classmates had got on in their exams. To Harry's delight everyone that he had taught had got an Outstanding in their Defence against the Dark Arts OWL. Katie told Harry about how both Angelina and Alicia had been signed up by Puddlemere United Quidditch team, thanks to a good recommendation from the team's new vice-captain Oliver Wood.  
  
What Harry enjoyed the most was when he got to talk to Seamus alone. Seamus gave Harry, disguised as a birthday card, a letter of apology from Seamus' mum for not believing Harry the previous year.  
  
"Thanks Seamus, you really didn't have to," Harry had told him.  
  
"Well me mam didn't want you to hate me for something that she caused, she is a good woman really."  
  
"I know, I don't hold anything against you. Thanks again. Oh and where is Dean?"  
  
"He's coming. He should be here by now. He was meant to get his parents to drop him off at the Leaky Cauldron and then Floo here. Whatever dropped off means."  
  
"It means they give him a ride in their car."  
  
"Oh, is that a Muggle broomstick?"  
  
"Something like that," Harry said rolling his eyes. Seamus missed it as he was looking over at the house, "I will just go talk to Mrs Weasley about trying to contact him," said Seamus and headed back towards The Burrow.  
  
Harry set off to find either Ron or Viktor. He didn't expect to find them in the same place though. They were both sitting on the backstep of the house talking about the up and coming European Quidditch Championship. He was about to announce his presence when a very stern looking Professor McGonagall appeared behind them in the doorway of the house, looking sterner than Harry believed he had ever seen.  
  
"Excuse me boys but I need to get everyone's attention," she said in her slightly feminine monotone voice. Ron and Krum both got up quicker than if they had sat on the sting of a Blast-Ended Skewt. McGonagall strode in to the middle of the garden, raised her wand and cried, "Ballisto!" Out of the end of the wand there was a huge bang, which got everyone's attention. She pointed her wand at her throat and muttered, "Sonorus." Her voice now loud enough for both the garden and inside the house to hear said, "I think you all better come sit inside, I have something important and shocking to tell you," and then pointing her wand at her throat again she muttered, "Quietus."  
  
Everyone looked puzzled about the appearance and were all silently dreading the news they were about to receive. Everyone crowded into the Weasley's living room and looked with baited breath at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"This is going to be hard to say, so I would appreciate no interruptions," McGonagall began ominously in her flat slightly monotone voice, "earlier today there was a major Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley.  
  
It is now believed that they had been using a shop in Soupafish Alley as a base of operations. When they learned that the location had been compromised, they launched an unprovoked attack. It is with regret that I have to inform you that four Hogwarts students were killed. Unfortunately one of the four was a friend of yours. It is with great sorrow that I must inform you that Dean Thomas has been murdered by the followers of You-Know- Who."  
  
She paused at the sharp intake of breath from the room as they learned of the death of their friend. She continued, "If any of you would like to talk to anyone, all members of the school staff will be available for the rest of the summer. Now you must excuse me, I have to go spend some time with Mr Thomas' parents. I desperately hope to see all of you in September."  
  
She went in to the kitchen to confer with the adults before she disapparated with a loud pop.  
  
Harry heard a girl crying on his right hand side, he instinctively put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. From the flame red hair Harry could see, it must have been Ginny, who would have taken the news harder than everyone else because she had been seeing Dean since the end of the last school year and had probably had been looking forward to seeing him again.  
  
Harry was at a loss for words, even though he had lost the most out of all his friends, he still could not think of anything appropriate to say that sounded suitable.  
  
"There, there now. Be sad now but know life goes on tomorrow."  
  
"I know Harry, but I hope someone would hurry up and kill that bastard."  
  
Harry felt a lump grow in his throat. None of his friends knew that only he could stop Voldemort and at this moment he certainly did not feel he had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. Dumbledore will help he thought to himself. He helped with Occlumency and then taught me Ligilmency. He would not have done that unless he thought I needed it.  
  
Harry felt a tug on his arm, he saw Hermione trying to get his attention.  
  
"I'll take over," she muttered to him. Harry let go of Ginny and Hermione took over the job of comforting the distraught Weasley daughter.  
  
Harry started to move around the house, the party atmosphere had disappeared. People had congregated into small house groups to comfort each other. Harry spotted Neville sitting on his own and he hurried over to him to keep him company.  
  
"Are you ok, Neville?" Harry asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yes, but I was just thinking," Neville whispered barely able for Harry to hear, "look at everyone. One attack by Voldemort and we lose someone we care about, and we are reduced to this. What I was really thinking is that this has happened to us now, I was very young when I lost my parents and now I realise how wrong I was to deny that. I think that it is time everyone knew."  
  
"You are very brave Neville. We always knew that you were put in Gryffindor for a reason."  
  
A brief smile flashed across Neville's round face. Though it seemed to be getting less and less round as he grew taller and taller, "Thanks Harry."  
  
"Do you know where Ron is?" Harry asked the somewhat cheerier Neville.  
  
"He went outside with Krum, I think," was the reply.  
  
"Thanks Neville," Harry said as he got up and headed towards the garden.  
  
Once he reached the open air, he saw two figures on broomsticks in the paddock behind the Weasley homestead. So Harry disappeared inside to fetch his Firebolt.  
  
Krum and Ron were talking animatedly when Harry flew up alongside them.  
  
"Hey Harry, how are you feeling?" his best friend asked him.  
  
"Not bad considering what has just happened. How have you taken the news?"  
  
"I'm just trying to block it out. It's so hard, I mean Dean, he's gone. We are never going to see him again. No more stationary photos in the dorm, no more colourful drawings, and I don't want to think what this has done to Ginny. Especially as I was none to pleased when I found out about them."  
  
Ron had tears in his eyes, and his ears were glowing red as they always had when he got worked up. Both Harry and Krum flew closer to him to put their hands on his shoulder to calm him down and comfort him.  
  
"Thanks," Ron stuttered, "I needed to get that off my chest, but can we talk about something else, please."  
  
"Of course, vot ever you vant," said Krum, "Harry, I haff to tell you something interesting. Professor Dumbledore has invited me to help teach Defence against the Dark Arts this year at Hogvorts. Though I am puzzled as to why he asked me rather than me looking for a job."  
  
"Its Dumbledore doing what Dumbledore does best. There is probably something in the big picture that you are part of. Dumbledore probably wants to keep you safe, though he probably will not tell you why for five years." Harry added with a scathing sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Did Dumbledore say who would be teaching the other Defence against the Dark Arts classes?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, I don't think he has anyone yet, he said he will haff to chose between the two candidates that haff applied."  
  
"Well I am guessing one of them is Snape, but who is the other one I wonder?"  
  
"Who knows Harry, as long as it is not another Umbridge," Ron replied to Harry's question.  
  
"Come, it is getting dark. We haff to get back to the house."  
  
"You're not our teacher yet Vicky."  
  
"That's Professor Krum to you Veasel Boy." Krum replied with a huge grin across his face.  
  
Harry could not contain his laughter, Ron shot him a look of daggers nearly as bad as the one he had shot at Krum.  
  
"Anymore of that and I will have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about his choice of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," said Ron.  
  
There was an uneasy silence as Krum looked like he would reply or was trying to get his next witty reply right. Harry guessed that Hermione had told Krum about how to wind up Ron, if Ron annoyed him. Harry was glad though Krum had let Ron have the last word. Ron would have been waxing lyrical about Krum all evening if Krum had not.  
  
The next week or so was an interesting experience for Harry, people tended to look for comfort in him. Although he was at the Weasley's and having a good time, he had found himself the most popular person there and simply for the reason that he had lost his parents when he was a child. Though being around his friends helped. Dumbledore had visited The Burrow the day after Professor McGonagall had broken the bad news to them.  
  
Dumbledore had talked to everyone individually, saying the same things to everyone except Harry.  
  
Dumbledore had a sympathetic chat with them and offered them the sanctuary of staying at The Burrow for the rest of the summer. Strength in numbers, he had said. Lavender, the Patil twins, Justin, Ernie and Susan had taken the offer up.  
  
Harry's chat was different though. Dumbledore offered his sympathies but also took the conversation further, "Now Harry, these next few weeks will be harder for you than the rest of your friends."  
  
Harry made to interrupt but Dumbledore put him off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"There will be time for you to speak in a minute Harry, please let me finish."  
  
Harry nodded, Dumbledore continued, "They will be harder times for you as you friends will seek comfort and sympathy from you. You have suffered these losses already and to a much greater extent. With the exception of Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and myself, they only see your calm exterior and will look for your advice in how you cope with these extraordinary and disturbing events in one's life. Considering the extra difficulties I have chosen to appoint extra prefects at the school to cope with any future problems that may arise. Would you like to be one of those prefects, Harry?"  
  
"What about "I thought you had enough responsibilities to deal with", you know. What you told me at the end of last year?"  
  
"Now everyone has those responsibilities this year. However you will also remember that I asked you to forgive me for an old man's mistakes. This is one mistake I can correct. Though I must warn you that if you accept that there is one condition. If you accept you must expand your private Defence against the Dark Arts lessons to include everyone that wants to take part can, you can hold regular meetings in the Great Hall."  
  
"You want me to carry on the DA?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, but I think that we will have to do something about that name. I do not think that that name is suitable anymore."  
  
"Ok, I'll take the job provided that Viktor helps me."  
  
"Aah..yes, our new Assistant Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. That was meant to be a secret..."  
  
"But naturally the whole school knows," Harry finished, interrupting his headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at his pupil, acknowledging how far he had come since he had said that line to an eleven year old Harry after he had fought Quirrell/Voldemort in the depths of the school.  
  
"Professor, who is going to be the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
"Some things must remain a secret, Harry. I hope you have learnt that from last year."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Now I think there will be a little celebration tonight, when the school letters arrive." Dumbledore added with a wink over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Pardon?" asked Harry.  
  
"All in good time Harry, all in good time. Now I think that concludes our conversation. I must get back to the ministry. The elections need to be sorted out, along with a hundred other things. That is why I never wanted to be Minister of Magic in the first place. Teaching students is so much more rewarding."  
  
That afternoon Harry realized what Dumbledore had meant when he said that there might be a little celebration at The Burrow. The school letters arrived; Harry opened his up and read the now very familiar emerald ink of Hogwarts.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDARY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin First Class; Grand Sorcerer; Chief  
Warlock; Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of  
Wizards.)  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
Congratulations on your recent Ordinary Wizarding Level  
success. We look forward to your rejoining us to undertake  
your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test. Enclosed is another  
NEWT selection form as we have yet to receive one from you.  
Please fill it in and owl it to us no later than next  
Tuesday. You may choose between 5 & 8 NEWT's plus any  
further OWL's you wish to take.  
It is with great pleasure that I inform you that you have  
been selected to assume the responsibility of House  
Quidditch Captain for the forthcoming year,  
congratulations.  
Enclosed is also a list of new items required for Sixth  
Years to have for their next two school years; also  
enclosed is the full book list to enable to buy whichever  
books are necessary.  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry looked stunned at the letter. He was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor this year, the idea was just sinking in and Harry was delighted. He had received good news so few times in his short woe-betide life that he was unsure how to react and break the news to his friends.  
  
Then it hit him, how was he going to tell Ron, Ron who had his heart on becoming Quidditch Captain as well as Head Boy in order to eclipse all his brothers.  
  
Harry thought well he got prefect, I deserve this.  
  
I have been on the Quidditch team since my first year, but we have both won only one cup each.  
  
Ron performed in one game; you performed in all of yours save when Dementors knocked you off your broom. Also your performance in the first game last year saved his embarrassment, Ginny would never have beaten Malfoy.  
  
I accepted his prefectship; he will just have to accept this.  
  
Harry returned to his envelope and removed his new prefect and Quidditch Captain badges and proudly pinned them to his T-shirt before joining everyone else in the living room.  
  
There was quite an impromptu celebration going on when Harry reached the downstairs room. Mrs Weasley was bear-hugging her youngest daughter.  
  
Ron came bounding towards Harry, his eyes wide with a combination of shock and delight.  
  
"Harry, Ginny has been made a prefect. Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"Yeah fantastic. Taking after her older brother," replied Harry with a grin on his face. Ron's grin was as wider than Harry's was but it flickered when he saw Harry's Quidditch badge.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I have been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I have just found out in my school letter."  
  
"Harry that is great," Ron said without any enthusiasm.  
  
"Which NEWT's are you going to take, Ron?" asked Harry, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Well I thought that we should take all the required courses to become Aurors together. I am going to take the Magical Transportation option rather than the first aid. What about you?"  
  
"I thought Magical First Aid might be useful considering how often I end up in the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Good idea..."  
  
Ron never finished his sentence as he was staring at the Weasley Family Clock. Now while the clock was useless if you wanted to know the time it did state where every Weasley member was.  
  
The hand that pointed to Percy Weasley, the estranged family member had just clicked into a new position for the first time in a year.  
  
It was pointing at the Home position.  
  
Percy Weasley was coming home. 


End file.
